


Will You Still Love Me | Akabane Karma

by CaptainCiella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Belated Aprik fools fic - hope you had fun





	Will You Still Love Me | Akabane Karma

He took you by the shoulder, brought you against his chest and softly kissed your cheek. It was so natural and spontaneous that you hardly noticed it was a kiss. The softness of his lips weren’t unfamiliar to you, as if you’ve known them forever. Yet, you only knew him for a few months and you were just his casual friend, the one whom he used to hang out after class or eat out when bored. You eventually had a crush on him like the average fourteen-year-old secondary school student you were. You ignored your feelings – you knew he wasn’t interested in you – in love, even though many girls tried to ask him out. Love seemed far away from him. It wasn’t a game nor a hobby. Thus, it was better to keep your eyes shut to protect your friendship – and yourself. 

“Love ya,” he whispered in your ear, holding back a giggle of embarrassment. He was smiling blissfully as if he was drunk as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

You didn’t pay much attention to his words. After all, it was the 1st of April.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Aprik fools fic - hope you had fun


End file.
